Life on Serenity
by Culf
Summary: A series of Life on Mars drabbles, but each contain a quote from the wonderful scifi western Firefly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, and I don't own the quotes from Firefly.

Authors note: Just a series of drabbles for Life on Mars, only difference is that every one of them contains a quote for the wonderful show Firefly.

Sam Tyler was walking down the street in a daze. He would have been trying to think of explanations as to what had happened to him, had he not been in such a deep state of shock. He hadn't even been aware of where he was going, his feet automatically taking him to the only familiar thing he could think of. The police station. Some part of his mind assured him that everything would be alright as soon as he got there. It would all work out.

He climbed the stairs to the station, went straight for his department and threw up the doors. The neat, sterile environment he'd been expecting was nowhere to be seen. There were files lying around everywhere, the air thick with smoke and there was not a single PC terminal in sight. Sam felt like everything was moving in slow-motion with the sound turned down.

Slowly making his way forwards, he bumped into a pile of files that went crashing to the ground. The moment the files touched the ground, everything was back to normal speed, except it looked like it was fast forwarding to Sam, who'd gotten used to the slow-motion.

He closed his eyes tightly, blocking this new world out.

_This must be what going mad feels like_, he thought.

Gene could see Sam picking up a phone that hadn't been ringing. It's not the first time he's seen it, and sometimes he wonders exactly how big of a nutcase his DI really is.

"_Oh, shit!"_ he hears Sam mutter into the telephone with no one on the other end of the line. Gene tells him to get off the bloody phone, and Sam does. Then he starts shouting.

"_No, no, no, nonononoNO!"_ he yells, the volume increasing with each 'no'. Then, for no apparent reason Gene can see, he crumples to the floor. WDC Cartwright is kneeling at his side almost before he's touched the ground. Gene stares at the pair for a few seconds, then looks up to address the rest of the office.

"_Did he just go crazy and fall asleep?"_

Both Sam and Gene were looking intently at the suspect. They needed a confession, and they needed it soon, before his partner hit another corner shop and things got out of hand. They new the man still on the loose was carrying a gun, and it's easy to get awfully skittish when you're robbing a store by yourself when you're used to being two. The potential danger of some innocent bystander getting hurt had led Sam to concede to Gene's questioning techniques without putting up much of a fight. They _needed_ the information.

"_Remember, you're just gonna scare him_," Sam whispered to his DCI as they approached the suspect.

"_Pain is scary,"_ Gene answered.

"You've done this before?" Gene asked seriously.

"Once," Sam answered with a resigned sigh. "At Hyde."

"And?" the Guv questioned.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" he told him, worry and annoyance mixed in his voice.

"A dead moron's no use to any one," Gene informed him as Sam headed for the car with the bomb attached to its belly.

"I can do this," Sam said. _"Besides, if I mess it up, it's not like you'll be able to yell at me."_

"_Copper for a kiss?"_ Annie asked jokingly, offering a coin to Sam. Sam smiled back, resting his hands upon her hips.

"I don't think that's the kind of copper you need if you want a kiss," he whispered, dipping his head down so their lips met. (I apologise for the bad pun in this one).

Sam almost crashed into his DCI as the man stumbled out of Lost and Found, happier than Sam had ever seen him outside of the pub. Before Sam even had a chance to ask the reason, Gene turned to him.

"_I know they tell you never to hit a man with a closed fist,"_ he grinned, "_but it is, on occasion, hilarious."_

The man had her pressed up against the wall, one hand covering her mouth, the other tearing at her shirt. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Just when she thought he was finally going to be able to rip her shirt off, she heard the sound of a dustbin falling over. The man assaulting her turned towards the sound, giving her room to see what'd tipped the bin over. There were two men there, one blond with a bit of a gut, the other one skinny with ridiculously short, dark hair. The blond man nodded his head towards the skinny man.

"_Appears we got here just in the nick of time_," he said in a theatrical way that left no doubt that, even if he were talking to the skinny man, the words were definitely intended for the man currently holding her. "_What does that make us?_" He asked the other man. The skinny man answered, neither taking their eyes of the assaulter.

"_Big Damn Heroes, Sir,"_

"_Ain't we just."_

Gene and Ray were arguing over what they were going to do to the suspect waiting for them in lost and found.

"I say we give him a thorough beating before we even ask a question," Ray said, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet in an anticipation for the rough and tumble that awaited him.

"It works a lot better if you just frighten the sod, Raymondo. Go in, warn him about what you're going to do to him, let him stew for a while. After that, a single punch is usually all that's needed before they spill all they know." Sam rolled his eyes at them.

"_Can I make a suggestion that doesn't involve violence, or is this the wrong crowd for that?"_ he asked.

She was back. This time, the Test Card Girl had crawled out of his telly right before his eyes. Usually, she just appeared when he turned his head, but this time, her hand had slowly pushed through the screen and landed on the floor. Then her head followed, and her upper body, the creepy clown doll under her arm. Finally, all of her was outside, and Sam froze where he sat, with his back pressed into the corner furthest from her. He blinked, and she was no longer crawling across the floor, but standing right infront of him.

"Don't be scared, Sam." She told him.

"Poor little Sam, hiding away,

Wondering if he wants to stay,

Where will this journey go,

Will he ever get to know,

Will fists and curses fly,

Once he figures it out, your DCI."

Sam pulled his knees even closer to his chest, trying to get as far away from the girl as possible. She crouched down in front of him.

"_Also,"_ she says, in a matter of fact voice. "_I can kill you with my brain."_

He shuts his eyes, and when he opens them, she's back inside the TV.

AN: Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
